


Введи меня в дом пира

by Tenar30



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Crowley - Freeform, Don't copy to another site, First Time, Food, London, M/M, Pining, Post-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenar30/pseuds/Tenar30
Summary: Азирафаэль любит есть, а Кроули ничуть не меньше любит водить его по тем местам, где можно поесть. Правда, в трапезах активного участия не принимает — только пьет и наблюдает за Азирафаэлем. Азирафаэль никогда не мог понять почему.Так бы оно всё и продолжалось, но однажды в хитроумных планах Кроули возник сбой.





	Введи меня в дом пира

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lead me to the banquet hall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437526) by [obstinatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obstinatrix/pseuds/obstinatrix), [wishwellingtons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishwellingtons/pseuds/wishwellingtons). 

> В тексте огромное количество упоминаний известных и не очень известных лондонских мест, а также самой разнообразной еды и напитков (в основном алкогольных). Если на все из них делать ссылки с пояснениями, то чтение может сильно затянуться. Так что если любопытно, то погуглите сами. Только поосторожнее с едой - возбуждает аппетит. :)  
Но кое на что примечания есть - нужно просто навести мышку на подчеркнутое мелкими точечками слово. Пояснение будет во всплывающем окошке. К сожалению, на мобильных девайсах это не работает.  
А вот номерные ссылки к авторским примечаниям работают везде. Их лучше не пропускать, потому что это часть текста. :) Просто кликните, причитайте, а потом нажмите return to text, чтобы вернуться.

* * *

_Он ввел меня в дом пира, и знамя его надо мною — любовь._

Песнь песней, 2:4 

— Я и не знал, что сюда можно подняться, — говорит Азирафаэль. — Вид тут… действительно нечто.

Кроули, которого отвлекло то, как Азирафаэль умудряется есть жареную картошку из газетного кулька — будто смакует перемену блюд в мишленовском ресторане — поднимает взгляд и видит, словно в первый раз, на что тот смотрит.

Середина лета, садится солнце, и Лондон с крыши здания вырисовывается грандиозным силуэтом на фоне золотисто-розового закатного неба. Это, следует признать, впечатляет.

— Ну, — говорит он, — вообще-то сюда нельзя подняться. В смысле, подниматься. Но я подумал, тебе тут может понравиться.

Азирафаэль улыбается ему.

За дни, прошедшие со времени неслучившегося апокалипсиса, такие вечера из событий не вполне регулярных превратились в обычное дело. Они стали туристами в городе, который внезапно вновь обнаружил, что жизнь в нем бьет ключом, будь то Брик Лейн, где Азирафаэль, ожидая заказанного умопомрачительного карри, нетерпеливо перекатывается с пятки на носок, или большие столичные отели от Мейфэйра до Вестминстера, в которых некий белокурый ангел проводит систематические обследования тележек с десертами, рискуя вызвать в Лондоне дефицит клубничного фула.

Кроули смотрел на Азирафаэля за чашечками эспрессо в Ковент-Гардене и невероятно хрупкими чайными чашками в Лэдброк-Гроув, а также поверх ободка сосудов с вином всех форм и размеров в самых разнообразных местах от Ист-Энда до Вест-Энда, и у него никогда не находилось слов для того, чтобы описать увиденное. Они заканчивали долгие вечера в душных португальских барах после спектакля, а у развязки на Семи Циферблатах пререкались о том, куда следует идти. Азирафаэль укрепился в своих взглядах на поленту и передружился со всеми местными кондовыми хипстерами.

Кроули смотрел, как он ест шотландское печенье, и слушал, как Биг Бен отбивает заход солнца.

Все еще есть Лондон, и в нем все еще есть ангел. Временами кажется, что они оба принадлежат ему.

Бывало, они выбирались и по утрам, когда ходили вместе с искателями древностей во время отливов на Темзе (не вместе, поспешил бы объяснить Кроули, а просто _рядом_). Прогулка заканчивалась изумительными остро-сладкими жареными каштанами, которые продавались с пончиками и обжигающе горячим кофе в сезонных киосках неопределенно-грязного цвета. На Азирафаэле был карамельно-кремовый сюртук, и он поднимал глаза к небу, словно в безмолвной благодарности, а Кроули сопротивлялся желанию высунуть язык и слизнуть жженый сахар у ангела из уголка губ.

За все это время ни одна крошка не попала демону в рот.

Не потому, что его ничего не привлекает. Напротив, Кроули уже много лет взращивает собственные кулинарные пристрастия: они, конечно, по большей части вращаются вокруг турецкого кофе, достаточно густого, чтобы держать форму без посторонней помощи, но изрядная их доля достается маслинам и пахлаве, кускусу и узо. Если бы Азирафаэль заглянул в ящик прикроватной тумбочки Кроули, то обнаружил бы там почти четверть плитки темного органического шоколада Green & Black’s, от которой на протяжении нескольких недель постепенно отламывали маленькие кусочки. Кроули ест, когда на него находит настроение, и случается это не так уж и редко. Просто, имея дело с Азирафаэлем вот уже шесть тысяч лет, он ни разу не ел с ним вместе.

Азирафаэль давным-давно это заметил и одно время всё никак не отставал от него. «А ты что же, не будешь есть, дорогой?» «Не присоединишься ко мне?» «Позволь мне искусить тебя порцией Итон месс». Однако с годами даже эти маленькие приглашения пропали, как будто Азирафаэль смирился с тем, что Кроули не ест совсем. Теперь «мы» в предложении «Мы ели блинчики» — всего лишь форма вежливости. Что Азирафаэль, похоже, вовсе не осознает, так это то, что когда Кроули сидит напротив ангела в ресторане, подперев подбородок ладонью, а тот с явным наслаждением отправляет чизкейк себе в рот, Кроули тоже утоляет свой голод, хотя и не так, как следовало бы ожидать. Смотреть на то, как Азирафаэль ест — это уже сам по себе чувственный опыт, и превзойти его может только удовольствие, какое испытываешь, предоставляя ему (или, еще лучше, изобретая) то, чему он очевидно рад. Кроули в таких случаях с трудом держит под контролем выражение своего лица; он уверен, что совершенно не смог бы держать себя в рамках, если бы еще и разделил с ангелом пищу.

_Ты его видел_, хочет он спросить у официанта, _ты же видел его — нет, не смотри, закрой лицо своей белоснежной салфеткой, если ты с ним встретишься взглядом, мне придется выдавить тебе глаза._

Может Азирафаэль и желает поделиться своей едой, но Кроули делиться своими наблюдениями за Азирафаэлем не будет.

Кроули известно, как он выглядит — шикарная шевелюра, кэмденовский прикид, предположительно усталые глаза завсегдатая ночных клубов, прикрытые темными очками, и лениво-самодовольная походка, в которой (все еще) ощущается что-то от движений змея, не привыкшего к наличию ног (при всей их немалой длине). Он понимает, что привлекает взгляды, особенно когда небрежно входит в роскошный Клариджес и заказывает шесть коктейлей «Эспрессо мартини» за один воскресный обед Азирафаэля (двойной картофель по-французски, двойная морковь, крем-суп из шпината). Что Кроули не понимает, что делает его неспособным постигнуть пределы ограниченности роящихся вокруг тупоголовых умников, рядом с которыми, а иногда и в которых (посредством захвата) он провел последние шесть тысячелетий, так это то, почему люди не пялятся на Азирафаэля, когда он ест.

Нет, манеры за столом у ангела, конечно, безупречные. Он не издает никаких громких звуков, выражающих острый приступ наслаждения — Кроули раньше думал, что издает. Он считал, что Азирафаэль, когда ест, ведет себя неприлично громко, и что больше всего это похоже на сексуальные стоны — насколько они вообще от него возможны. Но после тщательных раздумий, больше смахивающих на детальную проверку результатов исследования и исключающих присутствие _даже сомелье_ где-то поблизости от стола, он осознал, что Азирафаэль очень сдержан, и слышно его бывает совсем нечасто. Просто у Кроули (как у несчастного адского пса, только ноги подлиннее) выработался рефлекс на малейший звук, издаваемый ангелом, так что даже слабое сдавленное «ммм», которым Азирафаэль встречал вкус первой апрельской спаржи (немедленно приглушенное прикосновением салфетки к губам), прошивало его прямо по хребту своим бесстыдным эротизмом.

Он знает, что это не очень-то здоровое пристрастие. Он это знает. С другой стороны — он же, в конце концов, демон. Даже без стоящего над душой большого адского начальства Кроули все еще чувствует, что ожидать от него честного и похвального отношения к жизни нереалистично. Он знавал демонов, у которых был пунктик на гибели детей или автокатастрофах; по большому счету, никому ведь не станет хуже, если Кроули будет проводить больше времени, чем надо бы, в размышлениях о том, чем еще накормить своего ангела.

Хотя не такой уж он _его_. Он вообще ничей, если уж на то пошло. Любому, кому взбрело бы в голову предъявить на Азирафаэля какие-то права, пришлось бы иметь дело с Кроули. Оглянуться бы не успели.

Слушайте, это сложно.

В том, что касается Азирафаэля, просто только одно: Кроули никогда не сможет им насытиться. Бог, Сатана, да кто угодно знает — он пытался. Кроули провел несколько столетий, утоляя свой голод одним только его видом, и неизменно через пару дней он вновь ощущал сосущую пустоту и гадал, не слишком ли рано будет объявиться в книжном магазине. Азирафаэль перемещается из брассерии в бар, самозабвенно выискивая лучшее в накопленном человечеством кулинарном опыте; Кроули следует за ним, потому что знает, что именно там Азирафаэля и найдет.1 Этого недостаточно, но это хоть что-то, и это единственное, на что Кроули может рассчитывать.

Азирафаэля заливает свет заката, придавая его волосам непривычный оттенок розового золота, и Кроули разрешает себе минутку полюбоваться. Вид у ангела восхищенный, в уголках рта подрагивает улыбка. Кроули он сейчас напоминает сразу несколько картин; он всегда подозревал, что Азирафаэль стал музой (может, и сам того не ведая) для нескольких художников, помешанных на ангелах. Правда, его вряд ли кто-нибудь рисовал с лежащим на коленях кульком недоеденной картошки из Speedy стоимостью в 7,5 фунтов,2 но Кроули считает, что в этом что-то есть.

— Ты скоро уже? — спрашивает Кроули, потому что сам он не уверен, что долго протянет. Еще мгновение, и «Азирафаэль в лучах заката» займет место наравне с «Азирафаэлем едящим» в качестве его второй ахиллесовой пяты, а Кроули знаком с такими историями: и одна-то пята достаточно опасна, а уж две сразу — смертный приговор.

— Ммм? Мм. — Азирафаэль вытирает с губ невидимый уксус. — Да, наверное.

Он неожиданно вздрагивает и ёжится, и у Кроули немедленно возникает побуждение расправить крылья, прикрыть одним из них ангела. Побуждение он игнорирует, но поёживание — нет.

— Не мог же ты замерзнуть.

— Тут прохладно. Хотя ты так и не считаешь. 

Азирафаэль с легкой укоризной бросает несколько взглядов на руки Кроули, постепенно поднимая глаза от локтей к плечам (есть у него манера оглядывать Кроули в несколько заходов).

Кроули задумывается. Да, он так не считает. Вообще-то демоны не мерзнут.

— На тебе поэтому вечно надето девятнадцать слоев?

— _Четыре_, — возражает Азрафаэль. Кроули улыбается. — Что?

— Мы можем вернуться в дом, — говорит он и радуется тому, как проясняется у ангела лицо.

— Я заодно посмотрю, как поживает аспидистра.

— Как огурчик, — бодро обещает Кроули, протягивая руку. — Помочь тебе с лестницей?

Это всего лишь потакание своим желаниям, он знает. Лестница, которая ведет с крыши, в лучшем случае не очень надежная, а серьезную опасность представляет только во время дождя — тогда все усилия коммунальщиков ее облагородить бессильны. Азирафаэль по этой лестнице сюда и поднимался, так что ему это известно. Но он все равно берет Кроули за руку, и тот самодовольно ликует, пока ведет ангела к люку на другом краю крыши.

— Ну, давай что ли, — говорит Кроули, когда они до него добираются. — Ты первый. Я помогу тебе спуститься.

Он не столько помогает, сколько без всякой надобности его держит, пока Азирафаэль добирается до лестничной площадки. Кроули следует за ним, и сердце у него вдруг странно ухает куда-то вниз, когда руки Азрафаэля скользят по его бедрам, а потом чинно останавливаются на талии, направляя и поддерживая .3

— Спасибо, — говорит он, и ему кажется, что ангел, опустив голову, слегка розовеет, а потом снова поднимает взгляд и говорит: «Не за что».

Раньше у Кроули не было аспидистры. До того дня. Он тогда вернулся домой после Ритца, соловья, Грин Парка и захмелевшего Азирафаэля, который рассказывал много смешного и дурацкого о литературных воззрениях Хэтчарда, и обнаружил ее, пышную и свежую, в ёмкости, которая до того была совершенно пустой. В цветочном горшке, который должен был служить еще не измельченным в труху комнатным растениям жутким напоминанием о том, какая безымянная керамическая могила поджидает всех, кто осмелится быть чем-то меньшим, чем триффид из какого-то американского фильма тридцатых годов.

Азирафаэль в этом горшке устроил приют для аспидистры.

И она тут же принялась процветать.

С растениями что-то случилось. Азирафаэль с ними случился. Они перестали дрожать. Они, как и прежде, были изумрудно-зелеными. Они все еще были пышными, роскошными и стоили целой оранжереи в Кью (или, по крайней мере, цветочного отдела в Либерти). Но после Азирафаэля они начали цвести.

Независимо от того, видно это за темными очками или нет, Кроули косится на такую метафору с большим неодобрением.

Растения между тем процветают.

Азирафаэль этим доволен. Он восторгается возникшим боковым побегам и ахает над новыми листовыми почками, расхаживая по квартире и игнорируя то, что Кроули постоянно отменяет все его «да будет свет», которые произносятся в каждом уголке его модно сумрачного, безликого, похожего на могильную плиту логова. Кроули не одобряет исполненного привязанности ликования, которым Азирафаэль окружает цветы, как не одобряет вообще всякую привязанность, которая отвлекает ангела от Кроули и того, что Кроули может с этого получить, но он не очень-то удивлен, что Азирафаэль стал таким апологетом домашнего растениеводства в лощеной городской квартире Энтони Дж Кроули. С тех пор, как мир не кончился, а их успешно не убило соответствующее оккультное начальство после самого смехотворного судебного разбирательства всех времен, в квартире явно стало ощущаться что-то азирафаэлевское.

Он же, в конце концов, провел в ней ночь.

  


* * *

  


В общем и целом, у Азирафаэля нет привычки ко сну. Так что «провел ночь» имеет для него несколько иное значение, чем для человека: он проводит ночь и в своем книжном магазине, дабы избежать нежелательной чехарды с сомнительными типами, которые периодически возникают в Сохо с приходом темноты, но он не отправляется в постель. Строго говоря, у него и постели-то нет, хотя есть любимый шезлонг, на который Кроули за несколько лет навалил прямо-таки удивительное количество подушек. Однако после неудавшегося апокалипсиса — после долгого автобусного путешествия из темнейшего Оксфордшира в окружении застоявшегося запаха жареной картошки и безнадеги — Азирафаэль остро ощутил, что ему нужно провести где-то ночь и, более того, прилечь.

Такая потребность возникает у него не часто. Он испытывает на редкость нежные чувства ко всяческим бытовым удобствам — и в том числе поэтому незаполненность обширной квартиры Кроули казалась ему поначалу такой чуждой. Но время от времени на него наваливается какая-то тяжесть, которая прижимает его к земле, словно гравитация. Судя по выражению лица Кроули, когда они вошли в квартиру, он тоже ощутил эту неотвратимую тягу. Они молча прошли в спальню, где со своими пятьюдесятью девятью подушками стояла в первозданном виде кровать размером с аэродром, и молча в нее улеглись (точнее, улеглись _на_ нее. Азирафаэлю не нравилось откидывать плед.)4 Азирафаэль долго смотрел в потолок, потом приподнялся на локте, чтобы что-то сказать, и обнаружил, что Кроули уснул.

С тех пор ему открылось, что Кроули довольно много спит. Нет, не по человеческим меркам, полагает он — и, конечно, не так регулярно и циклично, как это делают люди. Но постоянно: то там часок, то здесь три дня. Похоже, он предается этому занятию с таким увлечением, что действительно устает по вечерам, чего Азирафаэль не может понять. Это же опрометчиво — вот так вот отрезать себя от мира. Он ощущает что-то защитное в груди, и не может уловить, с чего бы это. Вполне возможно (говорит он себе), он потому и проводит с Кроули больше времени, что теперь ему известно, как Кроули себя ведет, и, оставляя его спать без присмотра, он чувствует себя чуть ли не виноватым.

Когда Кроули взмахом руки распахивает дверь в квартиру (дьявол упаси его воспользоваться чем-то столь скучным и обыденным, как _ключ_), Азирафаэль не без довольства окидывает взглядом небольших размеров джунгли. Растения такие славные, так стараются! Кроули следит за направлением его взгляда и толкает его плечом в плечо. Это, вероятно, должно быть предостережением, но для этого оно какое-то слишком дружественное.

— Любуешься на дело своих рук?

Кроули говорит, не глядя на него и проскальзывая вперед, и Азирафаэль не может не следить, как завороженный, за его походкой от бедра. Как Кроули беспрепятственно передвигается по Лондону — это выше его понимания; тут точно не обошлось без демонической магии.

— Да, отчаиваться тут нечему, мой дорогой.

— Они счастливы, — признает Кроули. — Если не погрязнут в самодовольстве, мы поладим.

— _Самодовольстве_.

Кроули ухмыляется, бросая взгляд через плечо, и щелкает пальцами. Часть стены с удивлением обнаруживает, что стала телевизионным экраном — своего рода апгрейд, «подарок» от Адама. 

— Что будешь пить? — спрашивает он, направляясь к кухне (Азирафаэль неодобрительно ставит вокруг этого слова мысленные кавычки, учитывая неиспользуемость этого места в традиционном смысле) и подавляя зевок, от чего в груди у Азирафаэля творится что-то странное. Тут демон добавляет: 

— Выбирай, что будем смотреть. Ты что хочешь?

Азирафаэля сразу же охватывает паника. С сериалами дело как-то никогда не ладится. Сюжеты в них сложные и чрезмерно будоражащие; от всего этого многоцветия у него начинает болеть голова, а Кроули выходит из себя и не отвечает ни на один из его вопросов. Азирафаэль старается не отвлекаться, но шесть тысяч лет общения с разными людьми очень повышают вероятность того, что новые лица будут ему о ком-то напоминать, и вряд ли от него можно ждать, что он их самостоятельно поищет в интернете.

— Белое, — отвечает он на первый вопрос Кроули и решительно игнорирует всё, что было после (что-то вроде личного манифеста).

Кроули, опять зевая, возвращается с бутылкой белого, двумя бокалами и низким, оранжево-алым… «О, они снова в моде?», — с восторгом спрашивает Азирафаэль, и Кроули превращает ему (с ухмылкой) один из бокалов во второй стакан Негрони. Азирафаэль смотрит на него, сияя примерно как Джулия Гарланд в каком-нибудь мюзикле 40-х годов, и они садятся на диван (Азирафаэль — прямо и ровно, Кроули — как будто предмет мебели нанес ему неведомое оскорбление). Он откидывается на спинку, растягивается и в конце концов находит удобную позу, почти упираясь бедром ангелу в колено. Он зевает.

— Что смотрим? Только не новости.

— Нет-нет. Но я тут проверил… ничего.

— Если уж дышишь, то делай вдох.

— Да, дорогой. Всё нормально.

— Я знаю, что это нормально, — огрызается Кроули.

— Но это и есть нормально.

— Тогда прекрати это повторять!

Азирафаэль вздыхает, Кроули пронзает сожаление. Потом ангел, нехарактерно для себя (как он думает) — хотя в последнее время это стало куда менее нехарактерно — осторожно прикрывает ладонью руку Кроули. Тот поднимает взгляд. Вот глупый, думает, что очки и его демонические выкрутасы могут как-то скрыть выражение его лица. У Азирафаэля на лице, в свою очередь, смешались робость и нежность.

— Может, попробуем еще раз _Fleabag_?

Две серии спустя Кроули уже спит. Азирафаэль замечает это только тогда, когда добирается до дна своего стакана и украдкой поднимает взгляд — не допил ли и Кроули тоже, чтобы снова наполнить — и видит, что глаза у демона закрыты, а сине-зеленые экранные блики сменяют друг друга, то освещая, то затеняя острые углы его лица. Его поза совсем не изменилась — всё то же почти горизонтальное положение, в котором он растягивается, расслабляясь — и всё-таки недвижность сна смотрится на нем странно, думает Азирафаэль. Ему становится не по себе. Тянет встряхнуть Кроули, просто чтобы убедиться, что тот еще может проснуться.

— Не глупи, — шепотом упрекает он себя и наклоняется вперед выключить телевизор. (Ему говорили, что это можно сделать при помощи пульта или даже каких-то голосовых команд, но Азирафаэль предпочитает щелкнуть выключателем вручную, для надежности.)5 Трудно представить, каким раздражительным будет Кроули, если его вдруг неожиданно разбудят, а Азирафаэль слишком много выпил, чтобы сейчас с этим справиться. Он сжимает губы и пытается избавиться от засевшего в груди непонятного, трудноопределимого чувства.

Отправить Кроули в постель было бы достаточно просто — даже чудом-то не назовешь. Но если он это сделает и останется здесь, то не сможет увидеть, как у Кроули при дыхании едва заметно поднимается и опускается грудь, или как подрагивают ресницы. Снятся ли ему сны? _Могут_ ли они ему сниться? Ненадежность сновидений всегда страшила Азирафаэля. Конечно, мимо всегда может пройти ангел и благословить, но что, если случится обратное? Если бы он был человеком, его бы тревожила такая степень открытости.

Нет, решает Азирафаэль, если уж Кроули нужно уложить в постель, придется просто отправиться с ним. Спальня, как и вся квартира Кроули, лишена всяческих удобств, но Азирафаэль без особых усилий может сотворить подходящее кресло и книгу для чтения. Довольный своим решением, он возвращает всё выпитое обратно по бутылкам и усилием мысли перемещает Кроули в спальню.

Демон шевелится, но только когда Азирафаэль снимает с него обувь (мысли 2 и 3) и приказывает простыне встряхнуться, чтобы не завалялось никакой грязи. Однако глаз не открывает, и Азирафаэль может устроиться в своем новом кресле (которое секунду спустя превращается из каминного с «ушами» в каминное _без_ «ушей» и тем самым открывает приятный вид на кровать) со своим новым романом. Последний — как раз из тех, что обычно служат источником ядовитых комментариев со стороны Кроули, который не выносит, когда Азирафаэль читает в его присутствии. 6

Проходит час, а Азирафаэль не может сосредоточиться. Конечно, ничто ему не мешает вернуться домой, в книжный магазин, и там тихо-мирно прочесать в ночи официальный сайт Сотбис, или пройтись через город к Гайд-парку, или же спуститься к Воксхоллу и в конечном итоге выйти к рынку Нью Ковент Гарден. Только вот Кроули может обидеться, и у них были неопределенные планы на завтрак (точнее, Кроули во время рекламной паузы сказал: «Слушай, кончай уже про кеджери, ангел, сходим завтра и съешь свой кеджери, и хватит отвлекаться наконец!»). 

Только… он никогда не видел Кроули таким умиротворенным.

Не то чтобы он специально на него смотрел. Просто в данных обстоятельствах как-то так складывалось, что смотреть на Кроули было куда увлекательнее, чем читать, или гулять, или (шепотом) использовать это время для упражнений (Азирафаэль — чисто умозрительно, без всякой убежденности — выдвинул идею, что при таком количестве датских пирожных7 ему, возможно, следует принять какие-то контрмеры. Очевидно, сократить их количество вариантом не было, но он начинал потихоньку округляться. Кроули, не удостоив его взглядом, заявил, что это полный вздор; Азирафаэль теперь хочет доказать, что он неправ, но не настолько сильно, чтобы что-то предпринять). И не сказать, что от созерцания умиротворенного Кроули Азирафаэль ощущает какое-то особенное умиротворение. Вообще-то он ощущает душевный раздрай, смутную тоску, острое томление — даже нервную дрожь. Все четыре эмоции обычно вызывают у него желание подкрепиться.

«Совершенно _очевидно_, что Кроули не ест», — с досадой думает он, глядя на его длинное, узкое тело, растянувшееся на широкой дорогой кровати. Он выглядит так, будто его тут нарисовали акриловыми красками. Совершенно не подозревая о мнении Кроули насчет места Азирафаэля в истории искусства, сам Азирафаэль всегда считал, что Кроули явно послужил источником вдохновения (вольно или невольно, хотя он же вечно во всем _сведущ_) для большинства бессовестно великолепных демонов, когда-либо запечатленных в камне или на пергаменте — там, где «демон» требовался для художественного и эстетического воплощения скул, вожделения и врожденной способности выглядеть сексуально даже (а может «особенно») во время сна.8

Азирафаэль смотрит на Кроули, не отрываясь, еще минуту, потом чувствует, что сейчас _самое время_ подняться с кресла. Он отправляется на кухню («кухню»), не потому, что надеется там что-то найти, а потому, что это условный рефлекс в случаях ночного смятения духа, и еще потому, что ему, возможно, удастся презреть дурацкую раковину и вопиющее отсутствие ящиков для кастрюль и отвлечься от роящихся в голове каверзных мыслей. На него второй раз накатывает самая каверзная из этих мыслей, та самая, которой он не давал себя захлестнуть с 1941 года, но которая много-много лет ходила в темных глубинах, как кракен,9 и... ему правда нужна порция углеводов.

Азирафаэль знает, что у него есть склонность, как говорят американцы, заедать стресс. Он совершенно не понимает, откуда у него этот превосходный механизм психологической защиты, который срабатывает на ура вот уже несколько тысячелетий. Он же ангел, с чего бы ему хотелось марать храм своего тела тремя четвертями банки Принглз (а полтора часа спустя и оставшейся четвертью, после дискуссий с самим собой), но почему-то это всегда кажется менее греховным, чем позволить себе предаться Другой Мысли, той особой предательской тяге, которая годами прокрадывалась в него исподтишка.

У Кроули, конечно же, нет Принглз.10 У него есть хлеб, чудесным образом не зачерствевший — ну, или, по крайней мере, в нем еще не развилась своя собственная экосистема. Он достает два куска и подрумянивает их на гриле.11 Он поглощен процессом и почти не думает о том, как Кроули растянулся на кровати или о том, как он улыбается, когда считает, что Азирафаэль его не видит. Такие мысли о Кроули приходят к нему так давно, что уже стали частью его самого, но из-за этой напасти с апокалипсисом всё как-то взбаламутилось, словно тина в пруду. Азирафаэль с несчастным видом намазывает на тост изрядный шматок масла и съедает его, не разрезая пополам — верный признак того, что он отвлекся.

Когда он убирает масло обратно, то находит для отвлечения кое-что похуже. Он не такой высокий, как Кроули, поэтому даже не подумал заглянуть на верхнюю полку холодильника — просто увидел масло среди лимонов и бутылок с минеральной водой, вином и тоником — и достал его. Странно, конечно, что там вообще были хлеб и масло, но, в принципе, не так уж удивительно. Может, Кроули собирался соблазнить кого-нибудь бутербродом (Азирафаэлю это кажется чрезвычайно убедительным; Кроули с куском горячего, душистого хлеба, намазанного маслом, представлял бы из себя ужасное искушение; приём неотразим). Может даже это Адам его туда засунул — мальчик пытался следовать типичному списку покупок (Азирафаэль подумал было, не положил ли он его туда сам, но сразу же понял, что сотворил бы к нему джема или, может, баночку консервированных креветок).

Но ничто из этого не объясняет верхнюю полку.

Азирафаэль взлетает на шесть дюймов, чтобы ее осмотреть. Там он, сам себе не веря (что требует от ангелов немало усилий, так как природа их недоверию прямо противоположна), обнаруживает семь коробок из ресторанного дворика Селфриджес, две из Хэрродс и еще одну — сердце у него сжимается — из того маленького кафе рядом с Тайт-Стрит, где он ел так часто, а Кроули, как он думал, никогда.

Следует признать, мало что в этом наборе он выбрал бы для себя сам, за исключением роскошного бананового чизкейка из Челси, который — он точно знает — способен довести его до слез просто если он будет о нем слишком много думать. Но остальное — маслины, креветки, какая-то сложная копченая штука, джекфрут, крабовое мясо и многое другое — это Кроули. В этом есть предпочтения и вкусы, о которых Азирафаэлю ничего не известно, но в первую очередь здесь есть признаки того, что Кроули ест. Вдумчиво и с разбором. В некоторых из тех мест, которые так нравятся ангелу.

Только вот делает он это без Азирафаэля.

Азирафаэлю вспоминается жена сиенского купца, которая жарким летом 1563 года метала со своего балкона что под руку придется. Она застукала своего мужа Джакомо в постели с их слугой Ландо и потому, яростно рыдая, швыряла во двор всё, что в этой постели и было, кроме мужа и слуги. Валик, простыня, подушка и покрывало пролетели по воздуху и шлепнулись прямо в пыль, а Азирафаэль в это время сунул любовникам тысячу дукатов, намекнул на Венецию и организовал внезапный визит из тосканского поместья Луки, друга детства Маддалены. Потом Азирафаэль сидел с ней рядом на балконе, гладил по волосам, над которыми втайне вздыхали художники, вечно вившиеся вокруг, как стервятники, и вел светскую беседу о том, как много нынче людей стало в городе. Внизу оставшиеся слуги (те, которые не сбежали на север в объятиях своего хозяина) встряхивали и складывали всё, что она выкинула.

Теперь, глядя на ярко освещенные коробки с подписанными от руки ярлычками, перевязанные модными бечевками и полные не разделенной с ним еды, Азирафаэль тоже ощущает в себе сильное стремление чего-нибудь швырнуть.

Было бы безумием ворваться в спальню и разбудить Кроули, чтобы призвать к ответу. Азирафаэль это знает, но ему приходится на несколько минут стиснуть руки в кулаки, чтобы заставить себя представить, как это будет выглядеть. Воспоминание об итальянском лете все еще стоит у него перед глазами, и Азирафаэль по непонятной причине представляет себя в платье шестнадцатого века, когда мысленно пересекает квартиру и влетает в комнату Кроули, вырывая его изо сна воплем ярости. _«Демон_, — кричит Азирафаэль в своем воображении, — _у тебя в холодильнике пирожное от «Фортнум и Мэйсон». Ты был в фуд-холле Селфриджес без меня. Объясни свое предательство сию минуту»_.

Даже в мыслях голос у него пронзительный, всё время срывается, а сам он выглядит смехотворно. Он не может ставить Кроули в вину _покупку еды_. Но чувство, которое растет у Азирафаэля в груди, смехотворным не кажется. Оно очень похоже на боль, пусть даже Азирафаэль никак не может подобрать для выражения ее слова, которые не звучали бы полной нелепицей.

_Почему ты не хочешь есть со мной? _ Нет, ничем не лучше. _Почему ты ешь тайком?_ Такое впечатление, будто какой-то не в меру ретивый любитель совать нос не в свое дело собирается посоветовать клинику восстановления пищевого поведения. Азирафаэль вздыхает. Не хочется признаваться, но, похоже, он мало что сможет поделать со своим необоснованно плохим настроением, кроме как молча выходить из себя. Если он что-нибудь скажет Кроули, то выглядеть это будет как дурацкая блажь.

Азирафаэль тверд и непоколебим в своем решении вплоть до того момента, когда Кроули, зевая, выходит из спальни примерно пять часов спустя. У Азирафаэля в руках (другая) книга, но она его мало чем отвлекла от кипящей ярости, мысленного раздирания на себе одежд и глубоко затаенного отчаяния. Когда Кроули входит, босиком и в едва держащихся на бедрах джинсах, Азирафаэль хочет сказать «Доброе утро», но вместо этого выходит каким-то невыносимо душеспасительным тоном: 

— Не знал, что тебе нравится мусака.

— Мкхм? — спрашивает Кроули, как будто Азирафаэль несет бред, который слишком утомительно переводить, и неопределенно махает рукой, отчего из шкафа возникает капсула из гладкого черного пластика. Означенная капсула, на самом деле кофемашина, лишенная всяких кнопок, индикаторов и проводов, производит в свою очередь два эспрессо, один из которых оказывается заваренным листовым чаем. Азирафаэль видел это много раз, по сути просто проигнорировал этот шкаф прошедшей ночью, потому что ему хотелось не кофеина, а исключительно чего-нибудь мучного, но теперь это добавляет деталей в разворачивающуюся, как в театре, сцену предательства: одна рука машет в неопределенном направлении, другая, с указующим перстом, вытянута, как у Уильяма Макриди (кажется, у него он последний раз такое видел).

— И что же еще у тебя есть? — вопрошает он. — Шоколадный фонтан? Аргентинская говядина? Апельсиновая роща? _Деньрожденный торт_? — У него закрадывается мысль, что Кроули может быть в ответе за нехватку спанакопиты в Хайбери в 2008-м, но, поразмыслив после секундной вспышки гнева, решает, что он выше таких подозрений. Как и выше распахивания дверцы холодильника и драматического указания на пластиковый контейнер с маринованными креветками. Хотя нет, этот порыв он сдержать не в состоянии.

Глаза у Кроули не закрыты привычными темными очками, и взгляд, еще мутный спросонья, следует в направлении протянутой руки Азирафаэля с медлительностью, которую Азирафаэль находит мучительной. Вялое змеиное моргание, а затем:

— Креветки?

Да как он смеет, думает про себя Азирафаэль, _как он смеет говорить мне «креветки», как будто они безобидны!_

— Креветки! — обвиняюще повторяет Азирафаэль.

Кроули смотрит на него еще немного, затем проводит рукой по лицу и с шипеньем выдыхает.

— Креветки. Слушай, ангел, я не соображаю толком, пока не выпью кофе, ты же знаешь. Может ты через минуту скажешь что-то вразумительное, а? Просто…

— Я _уже_, — провозглашает Азирафаэль, — совершенно _вразумителен_. — В нем полыхает гнев, и наглость Кроули, который делает вид, будто не понимает, в чем дело, только подливает масла в огонь. — У тебя еда в холодильнике, Кроули! У тебя в холодильнике полно еды12 из всех тех мест, куда мы ходим вместе, а я никогда не видел, чтобы ты ел что-нибудь, кроме оливок из коктейлей — _и то_ только потому, что они бывают у меня в мартини!

— Они тебе не нравятся, — галантно замечает Кроули.

— Суть, — едко говорит Азирафаэль, — совсем не в этом.

Кроули разглядывает его с полминуты — у него такой взгляд, что Азирафаэлю хочется дать ему пощечину, что ангелу не подобает, но в данных обстоятельствах вполне понятно — а потом спрашивает:

— Ну и в чем же тогда суть?

Голос у него все еще сонный, но что-то в том, как он смотрит на Азирафаэля, мгновенно тушит полыхающую ярость, превращая ее в какую-то глухую тоску или усталое смирение. Азирафаэль сжимает губы, а потом говорит, гораздо тише:

— Просто я не понимаю, почему… если ты все-таки ешь — _для удовольствия_… почему ты предпочитаешь это делать один, а не со мной.

  


* * *

  


«А», — думает Кроули, потому что в нем еще нет кофеина, и, следовательно, «а» выступает заполнителем для самых разных более интересных мыслей — об Азирафаэле и его дурацких волосах, и о том, что на сушилке мойки рядом с тарелкой лежат ножи для масла и для хлеба, хотя у Кроули всегда была посудомоечная машина и (к примеру) никогда не было посудного полотенца в красную шотландскую клетку. Или о том, что он, проснувшись, увидел рядом со своей кроватью кресло без подголовника, большого шерстяного собрата полотенца, смятого на сиденьи, и очередную скучную книгу Азирафаэля про каких-то престарелых, которые в университете друг с другом так и не переспали и теперь мучаются. Как будто — и это была отрадная, замечательная мысль до того, как он поднялся и вышел, очень тщательно придав волосам и джинсам такой вид, словно ему было наплевать и на то, и на другое — как будто Азирафаэль охранял его сон.

Словом, жаль, что ангел выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы обнаружить его запасы.

Кроули не может притворяться, будто не знает, почему Азирафаэль расстроен. И вроде бы совсем несложно держаться так, будто ангел ведет себя нелепо (газлайтинг: одно из самых дьявольских изобретений Кроули), но он не думает, что у него хватит духу продолжать это долго. Он, в конце концов, несколько столетий совершал тщательно продуманные маневры: шел куда-нибудь с Азирафаэлем обедать, уделял внимание каждому съеденному кусочку и запечатлевал в памяти мельчайшие оттенки эмоций, которые отражались у Азирафаэля на лице, когда тот восхищался, поднимал ко рту вилку, наслаждался пищей и глотал. Он слушал, как ангел расхваливал то, что ел, подробно расписывая все составляющие блюда, от которых оно, в кулинарном смысле, заиграло. Когда ему что-то предлагали, Кроули отказывался.

И потом, когда Азирафаэль благополучно возвращался в свой книжный магазин, в тех случаях, когда вынести это было ужасно трудно, когда Кроули с величайшим трудом сопротивлялся желанию нагнуться через стол и поглотить торт с вилки, и торт с тарелки, и это выражение у ангела с лица при помощи поцелуя, ощущая вкус фисташек и лимона, или шоколада и розового вина, или все оттенки мучительной сложности любить одного крылатого мерзавца вот уже шесть тысяч лет, Кроули искал обходные пути. Обходной путь он, как правило, оставлял еще когда персонал вещал о чаевых и разливал шампанское — он резервировал для себя что-нибудь в коробке на вынос. Затем содержимое означенной коробки очень медленно, украдкой, съедалось в священной неприкосновенности13 его квартиры — и вот там он вместе с пищей смаковал каждую мысль об ангеле, вместо того, чтобы от них отвлекаться.

Со стороны Кроули это совершенно определенно было обдуманным решением. Даже целым рядом обдуманных решений. Он просто никак не ожидал, что его разоблачат.

— Ну я же не ем с кем-то другим, ангел, — говорит наконец Кроули.

Азирафаэль негодующе втягивает в себя воздух с видом престарелой вдовствующей графини в ночной рубашке, давая понять, что ему и в голову не приходило, что Кроули способен на _такое_ — но, что любопытно, также и то, что он убил бы любого, если бы _такое_ и впрямь случилось.

— Но _почему_? — напряженно спрашивает он, очень явственно взяв себя в руки — видно, как он собирает свои чувства, будто плиссировку на карандаш. Он запинается и смотрит на Кроули именно с тем горестным видом, с которым тот сотни лет старался не сталкиваться, потому что когда-то счел совершенно неотразимым. Всё в Кроули жаждет откликнуться, даже то, что вроде бы предназначено для того, чтобы сеять всеобщее возмущение и отчаяние, или, по крайней мере, создавать закавыки и осложнения. Кроули огромным усилием воли отводит взгляд.

Азирафаэль, черт бы его побрал, сразу же замечает. Голос у него становится пронзительным.

— Не надо от меня отворачиваться, дорогой. Это довольно простой вопрос.14

Но это не так. Это не простой вопрос, и они оба это знают. Нет простой причины, по которой Кроули веками наблюдал за тем, как Азирафаэль ест, а потом ел то же самое тайком, в одиночку; как, по мнению Кроули, нет какого-то внятного объяснения и тому, что Азирафаэля явно мучает мысль о том, что Кроули разделяет эти маленькие приятности с кем-то другим. Это только лишь еда, в конце концов. Хотя, конечно же, и не только.

Кроули всеми силами старается принять вид наплевательский и беспечный, что выражается преимущественно в том, что уровень наклона между одним бедром и другим становится даже больше, чем обычно.15

— Захотел и съел, понятно?

При всей недостаточности такого ответа, он, по крайней мере, правдив.

— Но что, — начинает Азирафаэль, и… вот дьявол, еще и этим Голосом вдобавок ко всему. Кроули в мысленных мучениях скользит в сернистую яму, судорожно цепляясь за склоны. — Что такого ужасного… такого ужасного в том, чтобы поесть _со мной_?

— Я не могу… есть… когда ты тоже ешь. — Он зол на Азирафаэля за то, что тот не понимает. А сейчас Кроули еще и вынужден смотреть на него опять, и это невыносимо. Эти, блядь, дурацкие волосы. И губы. И то, какие у него делаются глаза, когда он заказывает карбонару, не грустные и потерянные, как сейчас, а… — Я не могу… то же самое…

— Но я не понимаю, — растерянно отвечает тот. — У тебя… с тобой что-то… Кроули, у тебя какой-то пунктик… или… — Ангел выглядит по-настоящему испуганным, и тревожно проводит взглядом по телу Кроули, почти так же, как и сам Кроули хотел бы провести по телу Азирафаэля, только не взглядом, а пальцами, и, возможно, вилкой, с которой по капле стекает безумно дорогой фруктово-винный соус, и Кроули слизывает его с кожи, а Азирафаэль пробует его у Кроули с языка… Блядь. Из-за внезапного видения Азирафаэля по другую сторону тележки с десертами в Лэнгхэм ответить хладнокровно становится довольно трудно.

— Нет у меня никакого пунктика насчет еды, — огрызается он. — У меня пунктик насчет тебя. И еды. И частной жизни. — Хуже некуда. — Я люблю есть в одиночестве! Что в этом такого? Ваши-то всегда едят в одиночестве. Что-то не получал я приглашений. Пресуществление. Странноватый церковный каннибализм. Вот мое тело. Какой вам кусочек? Рука Иисуса? Нога Иисуса? Глаз тритона, лягушачья лапка…

Азирафаэль, как Кроули и предполагал, заткнул уши, чтобы не слышать богохульства.

— Шницель по-венски в Селфриджес — это не вопрос теологии, Кроули!

— А для некоторых — теологии, — рычит Кроули в ответ. — Он кошерный!

Азирафаэль вздыхает. Очень глубоко. Закрывает дверцу холодильника — из-за озонового слоя и потому, что аромат чеснока вызывает у него аппетит.

— Теология тут ни при чем, Кроули. Дело не в сторонах. А в нас. Это _личное_.

Азирафаэль роняет это слово так, словно немного его боится и предпочел бы, чтобы ставки не поднимались выше лодыжек. И только Кроули начинает изображать на лице потрясение, как Азирафаэль, со страдальческим видом пряча глаза — он всегда так делает, когда пытается напомнить себе о чем-то болезненном и (Кроули точно знает) сказать самому себе, что было бы очень славно, если бы он _встряхнулся_, и _проявил волю_, и _не валял дурака_ — говорит с душераздирающей дрожью в голосе: 

— Я знаю, что совершенно неумерен в еде, но…

— О нет, нетнетнет, нет, _нет_, стоп, — обрывает его Кроули, приближая тем самым собственные душевные терзания, но не в силах смотреть на то, как Азирафаэль предается самобичеванию, потому что это еще хуже, чем какой-нибудь деятель, который широким жестом разбрызгивает вокруг святую воду или раскидывает в толпу листовки с евангельскими трактатами — по крайней мере, в _таких_ ситуациях у него возникает здоровое демоническое желание сбежать. Но всякий раз, когда Азирафаэля настигает приступ отвращения к самому себе, он оказывается не в состоянии оставаться на расстоянии вытянутой руки. И он же сам и заварил эту адову кашу.

На самом деле к ангелу он не прикасается (у него выходит что-то вроде дерганого танца на обжигающем церковном полу, хотя на сей раз без какого-либо оправдания), он просто болтается вокруг, несуразный и бесполезный, и протестует. У ангела точно такой же голос, как в той дискуссии про необходимость что-то предпринять со всеми этими пирожными, той абсолютно бессмысленной трате десяти минут их вечной жизни, к которой он совершенно не готов вернуться, потому что Азирафаэль только улучшил то, что ему дали небеса, и Кроули скорее вступил бы в «Союз сельской местности»,16 чем изменил в нем хоть дюйм.

Кроули смотрит на печальное, сконфуженное лицо ангела и чувствует, что всё сопротивление в нем тонет и опускается на дно, как дольки засахаренного лимона в пироге.17 Шесть тысяч лет он ловко избегал романтического унижения, и вот теперь его сгубили креветки, мусака, чизкейк и излишества в ресторанах.

И потому что у ангела расстроенный вид.

Он переводит дыхание.

— Дело в том, ангел, — словно издалека слышит он свой собственный голос, — я понимаю, как ты относишься к еде, правда понимаю, потому что… — (глубокий вдох) — …я так отношусь к тебе. Вот только я не могу купить тебя в Селфриджес и съесть потом со взбитыми сливками, так что делай что должно и так далее. Понимаешь?

Азирафаэль моргает, как будто у него выросла вторая голова — такое уже случалось, так что Кроули знает. Однако сейчас, похоже, это будет лишнее.

Наконец Азирафаэль слабо произносит: 

— Боюсь, что нет, — и Кроули мысленно дает себе пинка.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал это еще раз?

— Ты еще ни разу ничего не сказал, — замечает Азирафаэль, и боль в его голосе теперь звучит пополам с недоумением. — Ты не хочешь есть со мной, хотя на самом деле хочешь есть у себя дома, потому что ты…

— _Потому что_, — Кроули весь кипит и нервно дергается, но надеется, что этого не заметно, — когда я вижу, как ты ешь, я смотрю на тебя и занят _только_ этим. Слишком занят, чтобы еще на что-то отвлекаться. Что-то другое, кроме тебя. А потом, когда ты уходишь, я покупаю еду, чтобы можно было еще о тебе подумать, без никого. Бибоп опять же. Временами. — Кажется, он краснеет, чего вообще-то никак не должно быть. — Поесть еще раз. — Азирафаэль прекратил говорить. У Кроули мелькает смутная мысль, что он и дышать прекратил. — А теперь может сделаешь мне одолжение и пообещаешь больше никогда не поднимать эту тему? Пока мне не пришлось куда-нибудь пойти развоплотиться. Обидно будет после всего, через что мы прошли.

— Нет, — тихо говорит Азирафаэль.

Кроули сощуривается.

— _Нет_?

— Нет, Кроули, — повторяет ангел. Кроули кажется, что он почти что слышит, как у Азирафаэля в голове вращаются шестеренки, что, мягко говоря, тревожит. — Если ты имеешь в виду… Я, конечно, могу ошибаться, но если ты говоришь то, что я думаю, боюсь, я не смогу больше никогда не поднимать эту тему.

_Не спрашивай,_ отчаянно предостерегает себя Кроули. _Не спрашивай, не спрашивай, не спрашивай…_

— И о чем же, ты думаешь, я говорю?

_Блядь_.

В первый раз с тех пор, как начался этот адский разговор, Азирафаэль смотрит на него прямо и смело, ясными глазами. Кроули едва это выносит.

— По каким-то своим собственным сложным причинам, — говорит Азирафаэль, — ты не можешь или не хочешь со мной есть, потому что я… слишком сильно тебе нравлюсь?

— Я не говорил, что слишком сильно.

— Слишком сильно, чтобы есть со мной.

— Слишком сильно, чтобы просто с тобой есть. Когда ты… ешь. И… всё такое.

— Я… дорогой мой, — говорит ангел и поднимает руки так, как будто Кроули собирался его прервать, хотя он даже близко не собирался, он еще несколько предложений назад исчерпал всё, что тут можно сказать, а также всё душевное здоровье, — прости, если я что-то упускаю, это всего лишь минутное помутнение, но… если это, как ты уверяешь, нисколько не умаляет моих манер за столом, то что такого примечательного в том, как я ем?

Кроули ощущает совершенную беспомощность. Суть ведь не в том, лихорадочно думает он, что Азирафаэль ест много, а в том, _как_ он это делает. Он доставляет себе удовольствие. Просто блаженное выражение, которое появляется у Азирафаэля на лице, когда они выбираются в особенно хороший ресторан, можно увидеть гораздо чаще и в гораздо более публичных местах, чем зрелище того, как как соединяются у ангела брови, скажем, когда ему умело делают массаж спины в Не Борделе на соседней улице — то, чему Кроули как-то стал невольным свидетелем и с тех пор страдал. Или то, как довольно Азирафаэль улыбается сам себе, когда его особенно увлекает какое-нибудь музыкальное произведение (и что он при этом творит со своими руками — это, черт возьми, недопустимо). Суть в том, что Азирафаэль испытывает наслаждение, чувственное, физиологическое, и Кроули не может устоять, но может попытаться это изобразить…

— Слушай, — говорит он сдавленным голосом, — лучше я тебе покажу, ангел.

Он открывает холодильник и достает коробку. Щелкает пальцами и поднимает вилку. Ставит коробку на стол, садится и протягивает вилку ручкой к Азирафаэлю.

Азирафаэль смотрит на нее молча, но придвигает стул и берет. Кроули не может удержаться и наклоняется вперед.

— И что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?..

— Съешь немного.

— Это очень странный фетиш…

— Дело вовсе не в еде, ангел, пожалуйста. Просто. Дело в тебе. Как ты… наслаждаешься. Чем-то.

Кроули осознает, что голос у него стал пронзительным и напряженным.

Щеки у Азирафаэля делаются такими же вишнево-красными, как и губы.

— Не понимаю, что за удовольствие смотреть, как я ем чизкейк в восемь утра… о, однако.

Кроули отщелкнул крышку. Вид у Азирафаэля становится зачарованный.

— А запах! Кроули, дорогой мой, я определенно… на что это ты так смотришь?

— На тебя. Ты так делаешь… когда ты. Глаза огромные. И так сияют. Когда тебе грустно, ты такой… мне каждый раз кажется, что я никогда больше этого не увижу — но потом… Давай, съешь кусочек.

— Я не дрессированная обезьяна. Даже если эти бананы выглядят… — Азирафаэль запинается, вилка замирает над кремом с фруктами, и Кроули заставляет себя откинуться назад на стуле. Азирафаэль облизывает губы — мелькает самый кончик его совершенного, божественного языка. Кроули представляет, как эти белые зубы прикусывают его плоть. Этот язык проводит по его коже. У Азирафаэля дергаются пальцы. — Ох, ну ладно, хорошо.

Он знает, что это ненормально. Боже, он это знает. Но когда Азирафаэль аккуратно отрезает вилкой краешек чизкейка и осторожно подносит ко рту, у них обоих, с легким головокружением замечает Кроули, на лице написано одно и то же. У Азирафаэля — упоенное предвкушение. Как и у Кроули.

Вокруг чизкейка смыкаются губы, и Азирафаэль издает звук, которому было бы самое место в амстердамском районе красных фонарей, если бы у тамошних девиц было больше актерских дарований. Кроули пытается не прикусывать губу, но терпит неудачу. Азирафаэль закрывает глаза, и длинные ресницы касаются скул. Теперь Кроули может свободно смотреть на этот идеальный рисунок губ. Такой уже несколько веков знакомый.

Азирафаэль открывает глаза и смотрит на Кроули.

— Это, — делится наблюдением он, — изумительно.

— Да, я вижу, — говорит Кроули. — У тебя вид человека, который получает удовольствие.

— Так и есть, — подтверждает Азирафаэль. Его скулы заливает румянец.

_Ты знаешь толк в удовольствии_, в отчаянии думает Кроули. _Ты так хорошо умеешь наслаждаться._

Азирафаэль смакует еще один кусочек. Глотает. Вид у него почти созерцательный.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты ко мне присоединился.

Предложение облизывает тело Кроули, как языки адского пламени.

— Я не могу, — отвечает он машинально. — Я же говорил…

— Ты говорил, — осторожно подхватывает Азирафаэль, — что боишься. Но тебе не нужно бояться. Я с тобой. — Он отрезает кусок чизкейка, накалывает его на вилку и протягивает. — Вот. Попробуй.

Зрачки у Азирафаэля, ошеломленно замечает Кроули, расширились и потемнели. Дыхание участилось, как и у Кроули.

— У тебя это гораздо лучше получается, — говорит Кроули, или начинает говорить, но всё это как-то теряется в том, как Азирафаэль на него смотрит.

— Попробуй, — подталкивает его Азирафаэль, только теперь это приказ, в самой бархатно-мягкой форме, что Кроули когда-либо слышал.

Демон передергивается. Но чтобы не повиноваться, потребуется чудо.

Он наклоняется вперед, закрывает глаза и ощущает во рту вкус сливок и фруктов.

— О, ну вот и отлично, дорогой, — говорит Азирафаэль, пока Кроули так и стоит, замерев. — Восхитительно, правда? Хочешь еще, душа моя?

Кроули удается открыть глаза.

  


* * *

  


_Он боится_, пронзает Азирафаэля мгновенная горячечная мысль. _Всегда боялся. А я не замечал. Он боится — чего? Меня? Себя. Ощущений. Он считает, что если съест со мной пудинг, то вскинется как спичка (о боже, какая ужасная метафорическая мешанина). Я не знал. И это не только… не только с едой так. Теперь я понимаю._

— Удовольствие — это не то, что у кого-то получается, Кроули, — говорит он с нежностью, отправляя тому в рот еще один кусочек. — Это то, что можно себе позволить. Насладиться. А не добиться.

Это то, что он произносит вслух. То, что он думает, конечно, включает в себя гораздо больше. В мыслях он парит, словно на крыльях, сначала над мастером маникюра из Ковент-Гарден, скользит мимо Оперного Театра — хотя это, разумеется, тоже наслаждение — и движется к турецкой бане на Уордор-Стрит, и искусному джентльмену, занимающемуся массажем на Руперт-Стрит (_не на Руперт-Корт, дорогой, а там, где пушистые полотенца — я ему скажу, что надо делать; или нет, лучше я сам научусь_); надо всеми местечками в Лондоне, даже интересными только Азирафаэлю, всеми его увлекательными уголками, где Кроули с радостью и охотой мог бы получить удовольствие. И после этого, конечно — хотя Азирафаэль никогда и не приближался туда с воздуха, он может себе это представить очень отчетливо — к его магазину. К этой знакомой крыше, и знакомой маленькой спальне под ней, и покрытой одеялом, заваленной подушками кровати, где…

Тут его замыкает, и полет прерывается. Временно.

Кроули по ту сторону стола смотрит на него взглядом потемневшим и уязвимым. Он ждет, вдруг понимает Азирафаэль. Боится, да, и сомневается, но где-то в глубине души верит, что на Азирафаэля можно положиться, что он знает, что делать дальше. Азирафаэль о дальнейшем не имеет ни малейшего представления, но от самой мысли у него сладко ноет сердце, а в груди растет что-то защитное. Это же Кроули — _Кроули_ — а смотрит на него так, будто готов повиноваться любому его указанию.

— Тебе нравится? — спрашивает он.

Румянец ползет у Кроули от воротника рубашки к шее. Азирафаэль с любопытством наблюдает за его продвижением. Интересно, а если бы Азирафаэль поцеловал его там, возле ключицы — появился ли бы такой же румянец? От этой мысли пульс у него учащается.

Кроули открывает рот, но не издает ни звука. Азирафаэль не помнит, чтобы когда-нибудь видел его утратившим дар речи. Он наклоняется над столом и, воодушевленный выражением лица Кроули, кладет пальцы на его узкое запястье.

— Знаешь, — говорит он, — мне тоже нравится смотреть, как ты наслаждаешься, дорогой.

Кроули, разумеется, не нужен пульс, но он у него есть, и очень частый. Он ничего не может из себя извлечь. Даже набор гласных. Ангел продолжает.

— Есть столько способов получить удовольствие. Тебе не нужно делать это в тайне.

Азирафаэль проводит указательным пальцем по тонкой коже вдоль вен. Глаза у Кроули цвета куркумы. Азирафаэлю хочется, чтобы он их больше никогда не закрывал. Кроули прочищает горло. Азирафаэль ничего не может поделать — у него дрожат губы. Шесть тысяч лет, и вот пожалуйста, и не из-за апокалипсиса, а из-за порции десерта.

— Я не буду учиться танцевать гавот, — говорит Кроули настолько неприятно, насколько способен.

— Нет, дорогой, — отвечает Азирафаэль мягко, но решительно, и Кроули сглатывает. — В конце концов, он устарел на полвека.18 Но, как я и сказал, есть множество способов. Множество. И это не только еда. 

Ребром вилки он аккуратно рассекает сливки, фрукты и бисквит, а потом поднимает отрезанный ломтик в воздух, так что Кроули нужно к нему наклониться. Он читает в лице своего демона трепет и желание.

_Он был создан служить, как и я,_ думает Азирафаэль, весь любовь и повеление. _Он только лишь задавал вопросы. Мы можем найти ответы вместе._

— Душа моя, — благоговейно выдыхает он, когда Кроули, повинуясь, наклоняется и ест торт с вилки с тем же ошеломлением, сердитой тоской и страхом, с которыми делал всё в последние шесть тысяч лет. — Мой любимый…

— Что ты… — внезапно спрашивает Кроули, с трудом проглатывая сливки. Голос у него как у пьяного. — _Ангел?_

Азирафаэль обнаруживает, что не ощущает ни малейшей паники. Кроули осознает, что чизкейка на столе больше нет. Он смотрит в изумлении. Оглядывается. Недоеденный десерт снова в коробке, лежит на буфете и ждет, когда его отправят в холодильник. В руке у Азирафаэля больше нет вилки. Кроули переводит взгляд с руки на лицо и не в состоянии оторвать глаз.

— Любимый, — вновь говорит ангел и тянет его через стол.

  


* * *

  


Когда Кроули представлял себе этот момент — а он представлял, десятки, сотни, тысячи раз — таким он никогда не был. В его фантазиях все атрибуты окружающего мира исчезали, и всё сужалось к нежности рук Азирафаэля и тому, как приоткрывались его розовые губы. К тому, как под голодным взглядом Кроули постепенно открывалось его тело. У Азирафаэля на руках золотистые волоски и россыпь веснушек, и Кроули думает об этом по крайней мере раз в день с тех пор, как это обнаружил, еще до того, как появился даже намек на Лондон. Когда Кроули представлял, как Азирафаэль его целует, в его воображении это было благословением, после которого вся остальная вселенная переставала существовать, а оставались только вожделенные губы ангела, прижатые к его губам.

Реальность несколько иная. Прежде всего, между ними есть стол. Кроули упирается в него костлявым локтем, и это не очень-то удобно. А край стола впивается ему в живот. В сущности, всё в Кроули вопиет против угла наклона. Но Азирафаэль сжимает в кулаках отвороты его рубашки, и его голубые глаза сияют, и Кроули сразу же понимает, что в одном он точно был прав: рядом с перспективой того, что Азирафаэль его наконец поцелует, ничто не имеет значения. Вообще ничего в целом мире.

— Дорогой мой, — выдыхает Азирафаэль. Они так близко, что его лицо слегка расплывается, Кроули ощущает тепло его кожи и колебания воздуха между ними. Он сглатывает, поднимает руки и обхватывает лицо Азирафаэля ладонями. Каким-то образом Кроули понимает, что Азирафаэль спрашивает у него разрешения — и что он спросит только один раз.

— Да, — говорит он и с тревогой слышит, как дрожит его голос. И руки, осознает он, тоже дрожат; дыхание учащается от головокружительной мысли, что ему позволяют, его _поощряют_ вкусить плод с этого запретного древа. — Азирафаэль, ангел, я…

Азирафаэль целует его, и это тень, намек на прикосновение. Его губы дотрагиваются до губ Кроули так легко и осторожно, что демон не может ощутить ни их шероховатости, ни тепла, но от самой мысли об этом, от самого этого факта у Кроули по позвоночнику прокатывается волна жара. На его теле, кажется, каждый волосок встает дыбом, и он не может сдержать тихий стон. Азирафаэль целует его еще раз, крепче, и губы Кроули невольно приоткрываются, ища большего.

Для него не очевидно, делал ли Азирафаэль это раньше. Это почти не имеет значения.19 Он никогда не делал это с _Кроули_, и теперь пытливо и осторожно словно пробует что-то вкусное крохотными кусочками, отчего у Кроули покалывает губы и становится трудно дышать. Когда, наконец, Азирафаэль слегка касается языком его языка, это оказывается слишком, и Кроули отдергивается, раздавленный ощущениями. У него так сильно что-то стесняет в груди, что это невозможно игнорировать.

— Азирафаэль, — говорит он, и голос у него срывается.

— И в самом деле, — соглашается ангел, и стол исчезает.

Кроули, как идиот, спотыкается о собственные ноги, и Азирафаэль налетает (формально нет, но впечатление именно такое) и подхватывает его, и любуется, и один раз быстро скользит между ними взглядом, да так, что Кроули пересматривает сразу несколько основополагающих принципов, а затем подается вперед и поцелуем прижимает его к кухонной двери.

У ангела вкус разделенного на двоих десерта, и Элизиума, и чая. Одну руку он с видимым наслаждением запустил Кроули в волосы, а другой прижал его плечо к косяку. Он прикасается к нему так, словно не может в это поверить.

Азирафаэль целует его губы, шею, подбородок, будто пытаясь решить, что ему больше нравится, потом снова впивается в губы, и Кроули никудышный демон и пропащий человек. Язык Азирафаэля теперь уже самым убедительным образом у Кроули во рту, и он слышит свой собственный стон.

Сущность демонов не в этом, думает он лихорадочно. Она ведь не в том, чтобы он беспомощно стонал, пока ангел, прижавшись к нему всем телом, дотошно его изучал во всех подробностях, пока исключительно языком. И все же, если не в этом суть существования Кроули, то он не знает, в чем еще. Нет больше никакого ада, который бы его преследовал, нет условленных встреч и назначений, есть только Азирафаэль, и его руки, и запах его кожи, и эти губы, которые всегда были так сладко и соблазнительно розовыми, что Кроули то и дело ощущал в себе нечто до того неизведанное. Если секс таков и есть, думает он, то неудивительно, что люди ради него вечно влипают в неприятности.

И действительно, человеческая форма Кроули кажется более осведомленной, чем всё остальное в нем, и это как-то нечестно. Руки его сами собой оказываются у Азирафаэля в волосах, и тот вздрагивает, отчего сердце у Кроули трепещет (и, очевидно, не только сердце, но и гениталии). Это, определенно, интересное ощущение; он никогда не уделял особого внимания этой части своей конституции, но теперь Азирафаэль целует его и явно не может насытиться, и ему кажется, что он чувствует это везде. Ангел прижимается к его бедру, и Кроули пронзает опьяняющая дрожь, когда он ощущает его явственное возбуждение. Он _хочет_, самым примитивным и первобытным образом; остается надеяться, что его тело будет направлять его и в этом.

В данном случае, похоже, это не потребуется. Азирафаэль, с сияющими глазами и вздымающейся грудью, как никогда решительный, отстраняется на мгновение и неторопливо оглядывает его сверху вниз, будто смотрит на что-то вкусное. Кроули внезапно едва хватает на то, чтобы удержаться на ногах.

— Я нахожу, — медленно говорит ангел, — что любовью гораздо удобнее заниматься в постели.

И ждет. Кроули задается вопросом, не следует ли ему что-то ответить — где-то очень глубоко тоненько-тоненько звякает тревожный звоночек, но на сей раз его настроенный на ловлю скверной хрени радар заглох, не вибрирует даже близко — и пока он пытается подключить в себе хоть какую-то гребаную акустику, Азирафаэль просто стоит и улыбается.

— Душа моя, — говорит он любовно, — ты бы сдвинулся, нам ведь надо открыть дверь. Или нет, — радостно добавляет он секунду спустя, потому что, очевидно, куда проще оказалось сдвинуть стены, и вот дезориентированный Кроули, раскрыв рот, лежит на своей собственной кровати, а Азирафаэль нависает над ним с таким видом — вот ведь мерзавец — будто провернул что-то дико умное. Кроули, между тем, просто в отчаянии. Он знает, что обмен телами тут ни при чем, никто под шумок не подменил Азирафаэля на какого-то добродушного чувака, помешанного на секс-позитиве, это всё он же, ангел. Но кто ж знал, что он питает пристрастие не только к утонченным чизкейкам, но и к поцелуям. А возможно, думает Кроули (при этой мысли отводя глаза, как когда-то перед лицом Всемогущего), даже и к Кроули.

— Так ведь гораздо лучше, правда? — говорит Азирафаэль. Он улыбается, практически сияет, и больше всего его голос сейчас похож на мурлыканье. Звучит это неприлично, и Кроули внезапно до безумия хочется увидеть, как он выглядит, когда такой… как он выглядит везде.

Он и раньше видел ангела без одежды, но это было много-много столетий назад и при совершенно иных обстоятельствах. Теперь же он опасается, что у него в голос прокралась легкая дрожь, когда дергает Азирафаэля за рукав (рукав сюртука, под которым есть по крайней мере еще один рукав, потому что Азирафаэль даже в квартире не может обойтись без трех слоев одежды минимум, а может даже четырёх или пяти).

— Ты можешь… — он с трудом сглатывает. — Ты не мог бы… Это как бы…

Выражение невыносимо прекрасного лица Азирафаэля удивительным образом сменяется с неприличного на непристойное, и он на мгновение опускает голову, чтобы поцеловать Кроули, что довольно раздражающе и вдохновляюще выглядит как награда за хорошее поведение.

— Я полагал, что тебе хотелось бы это сделать самому, — заявляет он с наигранной чопорностью. Кроули чувствует, как шипение рвется у него из горла.

— Ты…

— Поаккуратнее с сюртуком, дорогой, — говорит Азирафаэль, когда Кроули бросается за дело в состоянии, близком к умопомрачению.

Он не хотел быть грубым, если честно. Ощущает он себя, по крайней мере, необычайно кротким и беспомощным, раздавленным чувствами, которые Азирафаэль в нем разворошил, и тем, насколько несущественным все стало по сравнению с желанием ощутить на себе руки Азирафаэля, вытряхнуть его из этих сорока пяти слоев и прикоснуться к его коже. Но пальцы у него дрожат, когда он стягивает пиджак у Азирафаэля с плеч, а затем принимается за бабочку, а Азирафаэль почти ничего не делает, чтобы помочь.20 К тому же ангел в этой одежде спал — хотя он и не спал: несколько часов назад они были здесь вместе, только Кроули лежал в постели, а Азирафаэль сидел в кресле. Ему вдруг необходимо знать точно.

— Ты сидел здесь, пока я спал?

Азирафаэль кивает, забирает развязанный галстук у Кроули из рук и откладывает в сторону. При этом он целует кончики пальцев Кроули, и тот невольно вспоминает интерлюдию с десертом и вздрагивает.

— Ты необычайно прекрасен, когда спишь, — продолжает Азирафаэль, и Кроули старается не встречаться с ним взглядом, переходя к пуговицам на жилете.

— Глаза закрыты — чем не улучшение.

— _Кроули_. — У Азирафаэля в голосе слышится такое огорчение, что Кроули едва не поднимает голову — даже прежде, чем ангел осторожно кладет руку ему на щеку и поворачивает к себе. У Кроули, тем самым загнанного в угол, нет иного выбора, как взглянуть на него, прямо в его лазурные глаза,21 и еще сильнее осознать желтизну своих собственных — знака зверя, с которым он свыкся лишь столетия спустя. — Я не это имел в виду. У тебя очень красивые глаза. Как янтарь. Мне они всегда нравились.

И словно в подтверждение, он наклоняется и целует его веки, будто благословляя.

Кроули не уверен, с чем именно это связано — с ангельской природой Азирафаэля или с самим Азирафаэлем — но он, к своему великому удивлению, обнаруживает, что ему верит. Когда он вновь открывает глаза, Азирафаэль улыбается ему необычайно мягко и нежно, а у рубашки его распахнут ворот, и это что-то совершенно сокрушительное. Кроули с трудом переводит дух и спрашивает:

— Тебе обязательно нужно вечно так одеваться, будто ты на Северный полюс собираешься? Меня одни только твои пуговицы до умопомрачения доводят, ангел.

— Это прелестные пуговицы. Они у меня с 1861 года. Я не поклонник… — он с извинительной гордостью выдерживает паузу — …_быстрой моды_.

— Что это ты читаешь? — бормочет Кроули, а Азирафаэль сам расстегивает жилет и рубашку.

— _Гардиан_, — коротко поясняет он. — Но сейчас у меня нет никакого желания обсуждать положение дел в мире, дорогой. Может мы… Тебе _обязательно_ меня раздевать по одной пуговице за раз, или…

— Да черт подери, — придушенно и слегка отчаянно шипит Кроули, и через секунду ни одного клочка одежды на них не остается.

Азирафаэль беззвучно смеется, а потом быстро оглядывает комнату — как Кроули замечает, _прежде_, чем украдкой окидывает его взглядом с головы до пят.

— Ты это намеренно, дорогой? Потому что я надеюсь, ты знаешь, куда делся мой костюм. Он у меня…

— Со свадьбы принцессы Алисы, знаю, знаю, — фыркает Кроули. — Ну, не совсем намеренно, _но_ я чисто случайно знаю, что он на диване, так что не будешь ли ты _так любезен_…

— Ну разумеется, — говорит Азирафаэль и целует его еще раз. — Ох, душа моя. Ты выглядишь…

Как бы он ни выглядел, Азирафаэль, очевидно, не может подобрать слов, чтобы это описать. Вместо этого он просто накрывает его сверху и вжимает свое пухлое бедро между тощих жилистых ног Кроули, и тот резко вдыхает, захлестнутый ощущениями: его длинное обнаженное тело прижато к телу ангела, ничего между ними, только голая кожа. Азирафаэль эхом вторит ему, в его глухом стоне слышится что-то благоговейное. А потом притягивает Кроули ближе.

  


* * *

  


Вот оно, думает ангел. Азирафаэль грезил об этом образами яркими и детальными с тех пор, как уяснил саму механику где-то две тысячи лет назад (последние лет семьдесят пришлось особенно тяжко, потому что противиться пришлось не только тому, что в брюках — или шоссах, или бриджах — но и тому, что требовало сердце). Кроули — выводящий из себя, невероятный, прекрасный Кроули — лежит под ним на кровати, и оба их пульса бьются в унисон.

Если уж речь о воображении, то Азирафаэль всегда думал, что Кроули и в постели не будет умолкать ни на минуту, сплошной поток грешного красноречия, но реальность того не подтверждает. Напротив, он молчит — только дышит прерывисто, голова запрокинута, а в ложбинке у горла начинает поблескивать испарина. Движимый инстинктом, Азирафаэль наклоняется — попробовать ее губами, и у него кружится голова при мысли, что скоро Кроули весь будет так серебристо светиться, а его бледная кожа у него на языке будет слегка солоноватой.

Вдохновленный, он открывает рот и слизывает крохотную капельку пота, и на Кроули это оказывает мгновенное воздействие. Он запускает руки Азирафаэлю в волосы, спина его выгибается дугой, и слышно, как он глотает проклятия.

— О, черт, — вырывается у него минуту спустя. Очевидно, он уже не в состоянии удержать язык за зубами.— Это… _ангел?.._

— Тебе нравится? — Голос у Азирафаэля стал как-то ниже обычного. Вопрос излишний, и он не дает Кроули возможности на него ответить, вместо этого целуя в приоткрытые губы и прижимая большой палец к влажному пятну у горла, где уже начинает появляться темный след. Кроули отчаянно целует его в ответ.

Так что двигаться вполне естественно — крепче ухватить Кроули за бедро, прижаться к нему, качнуться, еще раз и еще, и смотреть, как он зеркалирует движения, а из горла у него вырывается поскуливание. Его член зажат между их телами, и Азирафаэль спрашивает себя, касался ли кто-нибудь Кроули вот так вот, когда он весь натянут как струна и улавливает малейшие колебания, любил ли его кто-нибудь так, как он заслуживает, чтобы его любили.

Эгоистично, немилосердно, Азирафаэль надеется, что нет. Он хочет изучить Кроули, как неоткрытую страну, пальцами, губами, языком, хочет, чтобы демон не думал ни о ком, кроме него.

— Ты можешь… — выдыхает Кроули. — Я…

Он замолкает, и Азирафаэль пользуется минутой, чтобы полюбоваться: стройные плечи, длинные ноги, бугорки сосков розовеют среди зарослей темных волос, ожидая его губ.

— Что угодно, — обещает Азирафаэль и быстро опускает голову, чтобы слегка прикусить его кожу, отчего Кроули вновь задыхается. — Я дам тебе всё, что могу, любовь моя.

Кроули чуть было не спрашивает «Ты можешь объяснить, почему это так?», вот только если ответ богословский или «Потому что ты меня любишь», то он _совершенно_ не желает это слышать. Пусть он малодушен, пусть дошел до ручки, но лучше бы уж это не имело _никакого_ отношения к Непостижимому плану, он не хочет значиться где-то у ведьмы в органайзере, не хочет быть марионеткой в чьих-то руках, или чьим-то решением, или выбором — кроме Азирафаэля, которому, похоже, он принадлежит телом и всё еще отсутствующей душой. Но Азирафаэль сказал «что угодно», и раз уж Кроули столько думал об этом (несмотря на собственную выжидательную позицию, собственное намерение держать себя в руках и собственную привычку скупать произведения искусства), он озвучивает свою просьбу. Азирафаэль знает, что он скажет, еще до того, как слова слетают с его губ.

— Трахни меня.

— О, ну конечно. — Азирафаэль улыбается, и от того, как он это говорит, Кроули снова начинает слегка потряхивать.

Затаив дыхание, он с какой-то беспомощностью ждет, что ангел успокаивающе проведет пальцами по бокам и по ногам. Ждет, что рука Азирафаэля пройдется от колена до бедра, а потом обхватит его член, так что Кроули дернется, и прикусит губу, и толкнется ему в кулак. Чего он никак не ожидал, так это того, с каким любопытством, с какой жадностью будет к нему прикасаться Азирафаэль руками и губами, целуя от ребер до пупка, а потом прикусывая выступающую бедренную косточку.

— Ты… не делаешь этого, — выдавливает он в некотором расстройстве.

Азирафаэл недрогнувшими руками разводит Кроули ноги и целует тонкую кожу на внутренней стороне бедра, потом поднимает на него взгляд, залившись краской до корней волос.

— Кроули, — говорит он, — я это делаю в своем собственном темпе. Не можешь же ты после всех этих лет ждать, что я не потрачу немножко времени, чтобы не попробовать тебя всего.

И будто устраивая наглядную демонстрацию, он закрывает глаза, трется щекой о член Кроули, а потом его целует. _Целует._ Кроули хотелось бы, чтобы на Небесах это видели, все гнусные ублюдки до единого, потому что он никогда в жизни не был так горд,22 даже если азирафаэлев темп — и чертово упорство — непременно его прикончат. Очевидно, Азирафаэль не поклонник еще и _быстрого секса_.

— Это ведь не очень ужасно, — напряженно говорит Кроули, — если я тебя попрошу немного _ускориться_?

Азирафаэль слегка отстраняется с видом глубокомысленным и озабоченным.

— Дорогой, ты не хочешь, чтобы я тебе отсосал? Только скажи — я хочу, чтобы ты был в восхищении от всего, что мы делаем вместе, — начинает он, и Кроули думает: _«О нет. О Боже, нет, Небеса и Сатана, он толкает серьезные речи, лежа тут рядом с моим членом, он хмурит брови — прямо как мне нравится — разглагольствуя о минете»,_ и потому отвечает, кратко, но очень искренне:

— Да, да, я в совершенном восхищении, только времени у нас не бесконечное количество!

Он бессильно ерзает.

— Напротив, дорогой, — замечает Азирафаэль, — у нас есть всё время в мире. Ты забыл?

Тут он ухмыляется — нет, технически это совершенно милая и обычная ангельская улыбка, но по мнению Кроули, это натуральная ухмылка, которая только прикидывается улыбкой — и проводит языком по кончику его члена.

Прошло много времени с тех пор, как Кроули последний раз развоплощался, но он чувствует, что Азирафаэль недооценивает возможность того, что это может запросто случиться прямо здесь — что немудрено, когда эти дурацкие розовые губы обхватывают его член, а на лице выражение, которое Кроули знакомо по лучшим лондонским ресторанам. Такой вид у ангела бывает как раз перед десертом. Азирафаэль так сосредоточенно сдвинул брови, будто смакует что-то, и Кроули хватает только на то, чтобы лежать по возможности смирно и не толкаться, особенно когда ангел медленно, с полной преданностью делу, опускает голову, пока не становится ощутима кромка заднего нёба и теснота горла. Кроули трясет. Если Азирафаэль думает, что может и дальше томно предаваться минету и избежать членовредительства (в прямом и переносом смысле), то придется ему расхлебывать последствия.23

— Азирафаэль, — ухитряется выдавить Кроули. Он задыхается, так что слово выходит похожим на себя весьма отдаленно, но ничего, сойдет. Рука его легко ложится Азирафаэлю на плечо, потом на шею; когда он запускает пальцы ему в волосы, ангел мурлычет и трется об руку, словно кот, и картина эта настолько губительна, что Кроули на мгновение прикрывает глаза.

— Азирафаэль, — повторяет он, собравшись с силами, — ты меня вынуждаешь, ты ведь знаешь. Ты… Слушай, _пожалуйста_ — вот, видишь, волшебное слово: _пожалуйста_, иди сюда и трахни меня, пока я. Пока.

Азирафаэль, слава всему на свете, поднимает голову. Губы у него влажные, розовые и слегка опухшие, и Кроули с трудом удерживается, чтобы не захныкать, как слабоумный, при виде этого зрелища.

— Пока ты не умер от старости? — подсказывает он и смеется. — Душа моя. Какой же ты красивый. Ну хорошо.

Кроули так благодарен, что чуть не плачет. Когда Азирафаэль возвращается в его объятия и целует — на губах ощущается вкус соли и его собственного отчаяния — он даже больше благодарен, чем демон имеет на то право. Затем узкая рука Азирафаэля оказывается у Кроули между ног, и он делает вдох, чувствуя, как по телу разливается жар, и всё в нем жаждет принять Азирафаэля в себя. Тут его внезапно оглушает мысль, что возможно им понадобится… что им определенно понадобится… Азирафаэль ощущается просто огромным и, как бы они ни пылали, факт остается фактом — они совершенно не готовы.

— Ангел, — начинает он и так ужасается потребности в собственном голосе, что не решается продолжать. Азирафаэль что-то гортанно бормочет, и звучит это как-то совсем на него непохоже, но зато по крайней мере ясно, что и он испытывает примерно то же самое. Затем, однако, Кроули осознает, что именно он сказал.

Возмущенный нарушением приличий, но гораздо больше безнадёжно возбужденный, он дергает ангела за волосы.

— Ты что ссссейчасссс… это что, ворожба?

Ну отлично, он еще и шипит. Азирафаэль смеется.

— Ты же не ждал, что я вскочу и побегу в Бутс? Дорогой мой.

— Я уже не знаю, чего от тебя ждать. О… О черт, ты?..

— Глубокий вдох, — командует Азирафаэль, и его тело, будто настроенное на каждое желание ангела, повинуется, расслабляется, чтобы впустить его в себя.

Азирафаэль сверху, и внутри, и стиснут его бедрами, и так Кроули ощущает каждый дюйм своего тела, каждый нерв, вспыхивающий от близости ангела. Азирафаэль дышит тяжело и медленно, словно пытаясь взять себя в руки, и совершенно не шевелится. Глаза у него закрыты, выражение на лице — что-то средне между радостью и отчаянием, брови сдвинуты, губы приоткрыты.

— Азирафаэль, — срывающимся шепотом говорит Кроули, — ты можешь… в смысле, я думаю, тебе надо…

— Хорошо, — отвечает Азирафаэль тоже шепотом и не открывая глаз, подтягивает Кроули к себе, приподнимает его ногу и слегка отводит в сторону. — Хорошо, дорогой.

Когда он начинает двигаться — как следует двигаться, бедрами и всем телом, и, как ни удивительно, трахать Кроули — это так замечательно, что почти пугает. Кроули чувствует, как вслед за движениями Азирафаэля в нем что-то вспыхивает, разгорается пламенем, но это ощущение в теле совпадает с ответным ощущением где-то глубоко внутри, там, куда Кроули обычно дотянуться не в состоянии. Это как боль в груди, где-то под ребрами: опьяняющее и разрушительное осознание, что это Азирафаэль, его ангел, его альфа и омега, входит в него и выходит, как дыхание. Это Азирафаэль, и это с трудом укладывается у Кроули в голове.

Что еще удивительней (чудесней, думает Кроули, потому что, очевидно, именно это с ним и происходит — чудеса), так это то, что Азирафаэль, судя по всему, чувствует то же самое. Кроули не понимает, почему их тела вообще когда-то были разделенными. Не потому — и тут его начинает разбирать смех, даже сейчас — не потому, что ему до конца дней хочется быть с ангелом каким-то четырехкрылым многоногим совокупляющимся загадочным существом, _на что бы там статуя ни намекала_, но потому, что у них, похоже, так хорошо это получается. Как будто эта точка для них — начало, а не конечный пункт. Азирафаэль перехватывает его взгляд и улыбается, покраснев, как будто им пришла в голову одна и та же совершенная, нелепая мысль, а потом Азирафаэль перестает выглядеть как любящий шотландскую клетку херувим и втрахивается в него как совершенно оккультный погубитель, в которого он превратился, и Кроули утыкается лицом ему в шею и стонет. Азирафаэль запускает руку в его медно-рыжие волосы, теперь влажные от пота, и хрипло, в голос выдыхает от пронзившей Кроули спазматической дрожи. Всё это становится довольно буйным, но Азрирафаэль, похоже, не намерен прекращать его удивлять. Он крепче хватает Кроули за бедра, говорит «Держись, дорогой» — и переворачивает их.

Вообще-то, если подумать, то вполне логично, что у Азирафаэля достаточно сил, чтобы легко манипулировать ими обоими, даже так вот сплетенными. Кроули выше ангела на пару дюймов, но в его сухощавой фигуре мышцы никогда не занимали особого места; Азирафаэль гораздо мягче — результат пристрастия к десертам — но есть в нем какая-то плотность, которой не хватает Кроули, определенная структурная прочность. И всё же Кроули никогда не ощущал эту силу на себе физически, и то, что его перевернули, будто он ничего не весит, застает его врасплох, а в животе что-то ёкает. Поначалу это похоже на падение, но по бокам — твёрдые руки Азирафаэля, и неопределенность исчезает — Азирафаэль его держит. В этой позиции Кроули чувствует себя невероятно, прекрасно заполненным. От волны ощущений у него приоткрывается рот, но никаких звуков не выходит.

— Кроули?

Азирафаэль теперь под ним, глаза у него нежные, лицо раскраснелось, волосы растрепаны, особенно там, где Кроули беспомощно запускал в них руки. Такую картину Кроули никогда не ожидал увидеть, и когда руки Азирафаэля соскальзывают к его пояснице, а потом останавливаются на заднице, осторожно направляя, Кроули думает, что существование его может прерваться от одной только сути происходящего: Азирафаэль, Наш Ангел Вечного Потворства и Снисхождения, потворствует себе, наконец, желая Кроули, будто это вершина его земного существования.

— Давай же, любовь моя, — с осторожной нежностью уговаривает Азирафаэль, — двигайся… да, вот так… ох, Кроули, какой же ты…

Рука Азирафаэля почти благоговейно обхватывает член Кроули, который так стоит, что почти касается пупка. Когда пальцы его сжимаются, медленно и крепко, Кроули еле сдерживает крик — это слишком демонстративно и недостойно для демона, но бедра его дергаются вперед, стремясь захватить как можно больше, и он ничего не может с этим поделать. Азирафаэль слегка сдвигается, притягивает его ближе, обхватывая руками и ногами, чуть приподнимает, и еще немного, а потом, опуская, восхищено целует. Они сцепляются еще крепче; одной рукой Азирафаэль его поглаживает, другая собственнически остается на заднице. От наслаждения Кроули ругается и умоляет; он сам не понимает собственных слов. Азирафаэль дышит все более и более рвано; через несколько минут он тянется вперед и зарывается лицом Кроули в грудь, сцеловывает жар и пот, рука его движется быстрее, не давая передышки ни на секунду. Кроули запускает дрожащую руку в его кудри, и Азирафаэль поднимает взгляд. Кроули смотрит на него, почти ослепший от удовольствия и объятый ужасом, что это переживает только он один, но Азирафаэль здесь, глядит на него с безошибочной любовью. Кроули замечает его взгляд и замирает.

— Мой ангел, — выдыхает Азирафаэль, и Кроули разваливается на части.

_Это только лишь секс,_ ошеломленно подумает Азирафаэль, когда отзвук захлебывающихся криков Кроули перестанет отдаваться в маленькой комнате,24 но, когда дело касается Кроули, это вовсе не только лишь секс. Он точно понимает, когда именно Кроули накрывает с головой — всё тело его застывает, спина выгибается, как тетива лука, и наслаждение гигантской волной прокатывается по нему. У Азирафаэля, по его мнению, самая изумительно идеальная позиция, какую только можно пожелать, чтобы любоваться Кроули, его плавными линиями, его отчаянностью, перетекающей в капитуляцию.

— Душа моя, — выдыхает Азирафаэль. Он всё еще движется, не может остановиться, и когда перед глазами всё начинает расплываться, ему кажется… мерещится… нет, он видит очертания темных крыльев Кроули, мерцающих на периферии смертного плана. Кроули задыхается, пронзительное ощущение влажного жара на животе приходит словно с легким запозданием, и Азирафаэль цепляется за него, когда кончает, как будто Кроули единственное, что привязывает его к этому существованию.

  


* * *

  


Кроули просыпается сильно заполдень. Простыни стали куда свежее, чем он помнит, а накрывающее его одеяло потяжелело и слегка благоухает весной и лавандой. Ангел лежит рядом, одной рукой собственнически прижимая его к себе, что как бы намекает на то, что отныне Кроули принадлежит ему, точно так же, как этот и нелепый водоворот зеленой клетчатой ткани от Джона Льюиса — или даже Лоры Эшли — который вдруг очутился на его кровати.25

Ангел спит. Вид у него счастливый. Во сне он слегка похрапывает. Волосы у него в потоке солнечного света очень светлые, и на нем безупречно белая пижама в клубничную полоску.

Кроули голый, и на плече у него засос. Он, похоже, лежал на одной подушке с Азирафаэлем, пока тот его обнимал.

Кроули мысленно прикидывает, какие у него шансы восстановить достоинство. Вернуться к своей нехорошей репутации, позволяющей беззаботно и безразлично поплевывать сверху вниз, надеть солнечные очки и притвориться, что его тело, душу и холодильник не захватило создание, которое вдобавок ко всему добавило умывальник 1880-х годов по свою сторону кровати.

Словно решая эту дилемму, ангел просыпается. Мирная улыбка, которая, похоже, у него всегда бывает во сне, сменяется на что-то гораздо более теплое, направленное только на Кроули, и он прижимается к нему ближе, другую руку просунув под голову.

Кроули слишком поздно осознает, что и сам улыбается, как идиот.

— Доброе утро, — говорит Азирафаэль, и Кроули сокрушает осознание того, что, по-видимому, от секса у того отбило чувство времени.

— Посмотри на солнце, ангел, — говорит Кроули, стараясь, чтобы в голосе слышна была критика, а не одна болезненная нежность. — Уже как минимум половина третьего. Сразу можно сказать, что ты не слишком часто спишь, раз тебя это так сбивает с толку. 

Азирафаэль просто продолжает ему улыбаться, а потом потягивается, нарочито, как ребенок на викторианской литографии.

— Ну, я не привык спать. Но мысль о том, чтобы делать это с тобой, очень привлекательна. К тому же ты меня довольно-таки вымотал.

На скулах у него проступает намек на румянец, что, по мнению Кроули, уже чересчур, учитывая то, что было чуть раньше. Хотя у Кроули никаких претензий нет.

Ну… может быть, одна. Что-то не дает ему покоя, медленно поднимаясь на поверхность сознания, словно рыбина из глубины. Еще минуту Кроули никак не может это ухватить.

— Утомительное дело, эта сексуальная лихорадка, — соглашается он, и Азирафаэль смеется, а потом целует его.

— Да, но я нахожу, что оно того стоит. Разве ты не согласен?

А. _Вот оно_.

— _Находишь_, — повторяет Кроули. — Ты это уже говорил. Раньше, когда мы… ну, сам знаешь. Ты сказал, что _находишь_, что трахаться лучше в постели. И когда же ты это нашел?

— Я совершенно определенно не говорил «трахаться», — чопорно отвечает Азирафаэль. Кроули закатывает глаза.

— Не увиливай, — отрезает он. — Ты не… И часто ты этим занимаешься?

Азирафаэль серьезно задумывается.

— Зависит от того, что именно ты имеешь в виду под «часто», дорогой. — Он с созерцательным видом смотрит в потолок. — По человеческим меркам нет. — Намек на улыбку. — И, безусловно, не сравнить с девятнадцатым веком.

Если бы на нем по каким-то причинам не лежала рука ангела, Кроули бы так и взвился. Тут же он успевает только дернуться, и Азирафаэль, сама мягкость и приятность, напрягает руку, ни на йоту не меняя выражения лица. Кроули обнаруживает, что не может даже сесть.

— Не ревнуй, — укоряет Азирафаэль. — Ничто и сравниться не может, ты же знаешь.

— Я и не ревную, — парирует Кроули. С минуту он лежит молча и ревнует. — А сссамому-то не нравилосссь, что я даже ем без тебя.

— Это потому, что ты отказывался есть со мной.

— Но это не всссё. Ты думал, я не хочу?

Азирафаэль молчит.

— Откровенно говоря, я не был уверен, что ты можешь. Ты так решительно мне отказал. А потом, когда я был так ужасно в тебя влюблен, мне не хотелось проверять. Не стоит такое испытывать на слом.

— И ты находил утешение с сотнями смертных.

— Ну не с сотнями, нет, — прикинув, отвечает Азирафаэль, и у него перед глазами проносятся воспоминания о Портленд Плейс и о Флоренции четырнадцатого века.26 Кроули неодобрительно фыркает, но решает не нажимать.

У него есть вопрос поважнее.

— И когда же это я тебе _отказал_?

— Ты не стал есть со мной устриц.

— Не стал есть… — Кроули моргает. Глаза у него опять как янтарь, и Азирафаэль любит его до самозабвения. — _В Риме?_

— Это афродизиак! Я задумывал это как сцену соблазнения!

— Свои нечестивые планы на меня ты собирался провернуть при помощи _устриц_? — Губы у него изгибаются в совершенно искренней улыбке. — А сработал чизкейк.

— Это не было бы нечестиво, — уточняет Азирафаэль и заключает Кроули в объятия. — Только вот я так мало себя знал. Кроули… Ты ведь слышал, что я сказал, насчет того, что ничто не сравнится?

Кроули обхватывает Азирафаэля руками и нежится в его тепле.

— Как-то неотчетливо. Наверное, лучше тебе еще разок сказать.

— Это не идет ни в какое сравнение. — Он улыбается. — По-моему, это весьма романтично.

— Прекрати, — предостерегает Кроули. — Ангел.

— Что я у тебя пер…

— _Хватит_, — страшным голосом обрывает Кроули и затыкает его лучшим из известных ему способов. Азирафаэль выходит из этого неустрашенный, но ужасно раскрасневшийся.

— Любимый. Так который, ты говоришь, час?

— Сейчас уже около трех. А что?

Азирафаэль осторожно проводит большим пальцем по нижней губе Кроули.

— Позволь мне искусить тебя послеполуденной чашечкой чая.

Кроули целует его в подушечку пальца.

— Я поддаюсь соблазну.

* * *

1Азирафаэль также перемещается из одного массажного салона в другой, но туда Кроули никогда за ним не следует (разве что его потребуется спасать из этих борделей - по крайней мере, согласно кроулианскому определению слова «потребуется»), потому что а) солнцезащитные очки на массажном столе не прокатят, б) отсутствие одежды на Кроули обычно вызывает много вопросов о странных печатях, и в) если смотреть на то, как Азирафаэль ест свои тосты и оладьи — неиссякаемый источник удовольствия и мучений, то созерцание Азирафаэля дезабилье и сладко стонущего... Кроули предполагает, что с ним бы это сделало примерно то же, что святая вода с Лигуром. Гораздо приятнее, но с не менее разрушительными последствиями. Так что никаких массажных салонов - ну, или придется ему убить массажиста. [ return to text ]

27,5 фунтов за картошку из магазинчика, торгующего жареной картошкой, и нынче в Лондоне это еще дешево. 7,5 фунтов! [ return to text ]

3 Якобы.[ return to text ]

4Кроули никогда даже в голову не приходило называть что-либо на этой кровати «пледом», и он бы решительно воспротивился такому определению. Всё свое постельное белье он покупает (согласно кроулианскому определению слова «покупать») в Японии через абсурдно дорогую цепочку посредников (которых Кроули неторопливо и с наслаждением подталкивает к банкротству; см. определение слова «покупать»), а потом маленькими демоническими чудесами смягчает его до удовлетворительного состояния, потому что иногда чем товар дороже, тем он хуже.[ return to text ]

5 Выключатель у телевизора есть только потому, что Азирафаэль решил его найти. [ return to text ]

6 Соответственно, практически любой роман вызывает у Кроули желчные комментарии. Конкретно этот — дешевая книга в мягкой обложке, которая начинается как комедия нравов о людях среднего возраста, снедаемых неосуществленными желаниями и смутным томлением (это видно и по обложке), но спустя шестьдесят страниц пускается в мозговыносительную гей-порнографию. Кроули видел только обложку. Кроули был бы потрясён. [ return to text ]

7 И оладий. И францбрётхенов. И моти. И ушей Амана. И шариков гулаб джамун. [ return to text ]

8 Кроули уговаривал/просил Азирафаэля не употреблять больше слово «сексуальный», но, с другой стороны, он ни разу не слышал, чтобы Азирафаэль описывал им его самого. [ return to text ]

9 Ужасно много лет. Фактически, то количество лет, которое вы получите, если добавите 1941 к 4004, а потом вычтете неделю созидания и те дни, которые понадобились Еве, чтобы откусить кусок яблока. [ return to text ]

10 Азирафаэль подозревает, что они и появились-то потому, что Кроули приложил руку к их созданию. [ return to text ]

11Азирафаэль, англичанин по акклиматизации и привычке, любит, чтобы тост был поджарен только с одной стороны. [ return to text ]

12 Будь он в лучшей форме, Кроули обязательно поставил бы это утверждение под сомнение: не только потому, что одна полка — это не «полно» по каким угодно стандартам, но и потому, что холодильник Азирафаэля (и кладовка, и буфет), как его ни открой, всегда выглядит словно праздник урожая в какой-нибудь особо идиллической бретонской деревеньке, наладившей к тому же отличное железнодорожное сообщение с Парижем. [ return to text ]

13 Или, скорее, скверне. [ return to text ]

14 У Азирафаэля, когда на него находило, был особый дар так произносить слово «дорогой», что его успешно можно было бы принять за «дрянь». [ return to text ]

15 Нешуточное достижение. [ return to text ]

16 То есть не вступил никогда. Отчасти потому, что Кроули сторонится благотворительности, отчасти потому, что Кроули сторонится сельской местности, и отчасти потому, что в «Союзе сельской местности» одни козлы. [ return to text ]

17Они ели его (Азирафаэль его ел) в Челси, в кафе рядом с Тайт-Стрит. Азирафаэль объяснил Кроули, в чем была ошибка, и как именно это испортило пирог, но тем не менее съел три куска, потому что прибыль шла на благотворительность. Местоположение кафе и повышенный уровень сахара в крови подвигли ангела на еще более страстные и ностальгические разговоры о Уайлде, чем обычно, и в тот день Кроули вернулся в кафе, купил остатки дурацкого бисквита на замаскированную пятидесятифунтовую банкноту, а потом отправился домой, и читал там De Profundis, и ему становилось всё тоскливее, и тоскливее, и тоскливее. Из этого читатель может сделать два вывода: во-первых, небесные создания могут пьянеть от еды точно так же, как от алкоголя; и во-вторых, дьявольские, немилосердные принципы Кроули тают, как лимонный сорбет там, где замешано ангельское воплощение сорбета. [ return to text ]

18 И еще полвека прошло с тех пор, как Азирафаэль это осознал. [ return to text ]

19 Ну ладно, имеет, и еще как.[ return to text ]

20Точнее говоря, он просто лежит, сияет и выглядит бесподобно, что совершенно контрпродуктивно, если уж на то пошло. [ return to text ]

21То, что романисты всего мира начали злоупотреблять словом «лазурный» — это дело рук Кроули, но вообще-то другого термина для того, чтобы точно описать цвет глаз Азирафаэля нет, особенно когда он нежно смотрит на Кроули, едва заметно подкорректировав освещение в комнате.[ return to text ]

22Он, конечно, чувствует много чего еще помимо гордости, и преобладает в этом букете желание очень грубо трахнуть Азирафаэля в рот. [ return to text ]

23_Другие_ последствия.[ return to text ]

24Растения умирают от любопытства.[ return to text ]

25Песнь песней, 1:15-16:  
_О, ты прекрасен, возлюбленный мой, и любезен! и ложе у нас — зелень;  
кровли домов наших — кедры, потолки наши — кипарисы_.[ return to text ]

26И о Сохо двадцатого века, и о нескольких членах королевской семьи. И об Одене. [ return to text ]


End file.
